Betrayed
by an-idiot-nicknamed-Kagome
Summary: the jewel is complete they make there wish and Inuyasha chooses kikyo over kagome. then Inuyasha attacks kagome she is then transfred to a new school where she meets her cousin who needs her help and some help for someone from kagomes past discontunied
1. Default Chapter

Betrayed

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

Chapter one: prelude

Kagome pulled herself out of the bone-eaters well tears streaking her pail white skin blood clung to her hair and was sipping through her white top of her school uniform a large claw wound cased her to collapse on to the hard cold dirt floor.Sango was pulling herself out of the she and kirara had come out of the well with shippo who was worried for his adopted mother because of what had happened earlier before they left the feudal area forever…

FLASHBACK

The fight with Naraku was over Miroku had died from taking in so may of the poisons insects. He had been the only loss. Kagome had fired a scared arrow at Naraku who Inuyasha had attacked him with the wind scar it had hit him directly and killed him on impact leaving the jewel shards behind Kagome rushed over and purified the jewel. After the battle Koga had given Kagome his two shards from his legs. Now they had the whole jewel (a/n: in this story sango's brother had never been born ok and Kagura was killed by Sango. ok. thanks.) Inuyasha and the group had just arrived at Keade's hut when Inuyasha asked "are we going to use the jewel Kagome?" "I guess if that is really what u want" "of chores I want to use it, is that not what we had worked for all of these 3 long years?!?!" "Yea, it is." so Kagome walked out of the hut followed by Inuyasha, then Sango, who was holding Kirara while shippo walked out behind them all.

**Shirkon no tama grant my wish**

**Allow my friends there deepest **

**Desire and transform them into**

**Demons to allow the to protect**

**Them self.**

A blinding flash of pink light engulfed the group and then disappeared. To revel kikyo standing next to a full demon Inuyasha. Inuyasha lunged at Kagome and pushed his clawed hand into her stomach he retracted and started to laugh Kagome ran for the well so did Sango, shippo and Kirara. Sango Caught up with her and they all went over to the well and jumped in.

END FLASHBACK

A/N: read and review and this is going to be a crossover Fic. Inuyasha and yu yu


	2. chapter 2

I would like to thank Nagi2, evildeemon14, and MiKo-ChIcK2000 I really appreciate the reviews and I also would like to open a poll who do you think Kagome should be with Kumara or Hiei and who should Sango be with maybe Yusuke? I am so confuse right now. Now here is the next chapter and I hope this one is a little longer.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AND NEVER WILL

Sango ran out of the well house only to discover that it was raining "damn it" she muttered as she ran over to the house in which Kagome owned she opened the door with the key Kagome had given her in cause of emergencies she had also taught her how to use the phone and who to call in the human world for help. Sango ran into the kitchen she slid on the wood floors with her wet shoes to a halt she grabbed the phone and dialed 911 the operator picked up on the first ring she said

"Hello" said the operator

"Hello I am at the sunset shrine and my friend has been hurt she NEEDS HELP NOW" she screamed into the phone and waited for an answer

"Ok an ambulance is on its way now please be ready to show the paramedics where she is when they get there."

"Thank you."

She hung up the phone and went into the well house to despise shippo and Kirara as a normal boy and house cat.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 minuets later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The sound of sirens pulled into the sunset shrine could be herd from a short distance away so Sango got up and walked out and about 30 seconds later men came in and picked up Kagome and put her into the ambulance Sango rode with them completely forgetting about shippo who had not been decised yet. Kagome was taken to the hospital and put in a private room do to the fact that her wounds where so deep she needed blood and most importantly a miracle.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!3 hours later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome lay in a hospital room with an iv running to her the doctors where pumping blood into her she had lost a whole lot and the doctors where surprised that she made it there alive and the wounds the doctors where amazed to see her alive with THREE HOLES THROUGH HER STOMACH!!! But at the same time it scared them to try and thing what had happened to her to get these kinds of wounds. Sango sat in the chair next to her hoping that Kagome would be ok.

at sun set shrine

Shippo and Kirara played a game of tag as they herd a woman yell "Kagome where are you I need to talk to you now" Shippo did not recognize this voice so he used his fox magic to hid his demon features. He them ran around the shrine and into a old lady with light pink hair and brown eyes "miss... Who are you" asked shippo "my name is Genkei and I am kagome's teacher and who might you be" she answered happy to see someone who might be able to help her Shippo replied "my name is Shippo" "ok well its nice to meet you but can you tell me where Kagome is I need to speak with her very soon." Shippo's eyes teared up as he spoke "some men came and took her to this place called the Hospital because she was hurt" " What Kagome was hurt BY WHO" "Inuyasha" answered Shippo his voice quivering as he spoke. Genkei turned around quickly and ran off tworred the hospital shippo did not even try to follow because Sango told him to stay put and not to leave unless he was in danger.

3 minuets later at the hospital

Genkei ran up to counter and asked "what room is Kagome Higurashi is in I need to see her the lady got on her computer and said "Room 220A"

"thank you" she ran up the stairs and on to the second floor and soon found room 220A and she opened the door to see Kagome asleep in a hospital bed and in bad shape she walked over to the side of the bed where Sango was not setting as soon as she sat down Sango said "I am sorry Genkei I allowed Kagome to get hurt" Sango started to cry Genkei lifted her chin and said "child this was not your fault how ever I vow right now that this Inuyasha person who did this will die and I will see to it my self."

Ok there is another chapter sorry it took so long to get up I have been really busy this week. Well any way R&R thanks for reading. Until next time BYE


	3. the call and rescue

Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING AND NEVER WILL; goes and starts to cry in a corner…

Chapter 3: the call and the rescue

Kagome had been out for about 2 hours when she woke up to here a doctor Sango and GENKEI talking her eyes shot open. The first thing out of her mouth was "Genkei what the hell are you doing here and, where the fuck am I." the doctor gasped at what she saw and started to yell for nurses to come and see "wait a damn minuet. COME AND SEE WHAT?" Sango then handed Kagome a mirror and she screamed at what she saw she now had long black hair with purple tips and two black DOG EARS with purple tips on top she looked down at her hands to discover that she now had claws and her sense of smell and sight had increased dramatically and that this hospital was no place that she wanted to stay she freaked she reached over and grabbed the phone and dialed her older brothers number who she prayed to every god she knew would pick up and it was just her luck that her brother Yuskue had picked up the phone on his way out and had decided to answer.

Mean while in spirit world

Koenma sat in his office briefing the spirit detective team on there next mission the dark tournament. When all of the sudden Yuskue's cell phone rang. Koenma said what the hell is that? Yuskue replied, "That is my cell phone." While plunging his hand in to his pants pocket he then pulled out a small silver flip phone and pressed send. Koenma sat in awe as Yuskue began to speck into the phone that had no wires.

(A/N you will see both sides of the conversation at one time)

"Hello" Yuskue said

"Yuskue its Kagome please come get me I am scared…"started kagome when a voice in the back ground said "lets do some tests to see what she really is."

Kagome then started to cry and said please come get me Yuskue I NEED YOU."(Not in that way you perverts THERE FAMILY DAMN IT!)

"Ok where are you Kagome" asked Yuskue who got boton to come over so she could summon a portal.

"I am at the Tokyo hospital and HURRY." She hung up.

To the Tokyo hospital boton opened a portal and Yuskue and she jumped threw it after Yuskue said, "Be right back"

At the hospital 2 minuets later

Yuskue burst threw the hospital doors and could hear Kagome screaming so he just followed her voice and he found her very quick he ran into the room and punched the doctor who was trying to take her to the x-ray room but Kagome knew that all they wanted to do was find out what the deal with the animal ears was. Yuskue knew Sango and she even looked scared she was in the corner of the room covering her ears Yuskue walked over to Kagome punched the doctor in the face breaking his nose. He then pulled off his jacket and put it around Kagome who jumped into Kagome grabbed the Iv still in her arm and pulled it out. Genkei saw this a poked Sango telling her it was time to go. Yuskue then ran out of the hospital room and then out of the front door where boton stood in a alley across the street she saw him coming and open the portal to sprit world he jumped in. so did boton just before Genkei and Sango came out of the hospital. Genkei walked back to the sunset shrine to wait for them to return and they did not know how long it would be.

A/N ok people I have my very special friends here today so please welcome DemonicAngelofTheWorld and animefreak2004

DemonicAngelofTheWorld: thank you and I hate you too! (She is very much like Inuyasha only she likes guys not girls and is only a ¼ demon)

Readers: OHHHHHHHH!

Animefreak2004 thanks I truly love you all! (Don't ask)

ME: OK DemonicAngelofTheWorld I am going to call you IInusango is that ok

Inusango: hn

ME: I take that as a yes. Animefreak2004..

Animefreak2004: yes.

ME: I am going to call you lil Rin is that ok?

Lil Rin: Yes

ME: OK say you line

Inusango and lil Rin: READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
